From Japan to America
by ItStHeCaRiBbEaN
Summary: “We are going to America for a couple weeks!... Coach Ryukazi said. Read as the regulars travel to San Francisco. Discontinued. Please email me if you would like to continue my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey please read and review!**

"Team come over here." Said Coach Ryuzaki. The regulars stopped playing and went over to Ryuzaki.

"We are going to America for a couple weeks! I have a friend in San Francisco that sent me a mail inviting us to visit him. He owns a tennis club and is hosting a tournament."

Excited chattering was going through the group of regulars.

"This is going to be great! I wonder if they have any good food there."

"Is that all you can think about? Fshh"

"This will be fun"

"Mada mada dane."

"Don't get careless."

"We will meet in front of the gates at 9 a.m. I will give you all your plane tickets on the bus." Everyone walked out of the courts.

"I don't know what things to bring!" Cried Eiji.

"I'm sure you will think of something" Said Oishi.

"I know I am packing some wasabi. Just in case they don't have it over there." Fuji stated. Everyone glared at Fuji.

"I will need to bring extra notebooks to take data on." Inui's glasses reflected.

It was 9 pm, Ryoma was packing his suitcase. 'Hope I can last two weeks with the senpais.' Thought Ryoma. Nanjiroh came bursting in through the door.

"Oi don't forget to take lots of pictures of nice sceneries". 'wink, wink'

"Get out of my room old man." Nanjiroh walks out laughing. Ryoma packed all his things and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile…

Momo was packing his things. "I wonder how this is all going to fit." Momo had packed so much, his suitcase was overflowing. "I'll have to carry some things by hand."

Inui was scribbling like mad, making a checklist of the things he brought. '5 ¾ liters of my new extract, 7 pairs of shorts and shirts, oh yes …'

'This is so stupid, I should be here training not be on some plane tomorrow.' Kaido roughly threw all his stuff together into his suitcase.

"Hey dad, is the shop going to be okay while I'm away?" "Oh yeah of course, go and have a great time." Taka's father handed him his racket. "ARHH THANKS DAD, ILL BE SURE TO"

Eiji ended up packing his clothes, a teddy bear, toothpaste, and all his tennis things. "I can't wait till tomorrow!" Eiji said basically shouting. "Eiji, don't be that loud!" his mom yelled from down the hall.

Fuji grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Please leave a message after the beep" 'hmm he's not home.' "Yuuta, I'm leaving tomorrow to America. I will be back in two weeks. I am just telling you so if you need me just call my cell phone, bye"

Tezuka already had his suitcase packed. He was in his chair reading an English book. "Tezuka? You have a phone call." Tezuka's mom said. "Okay, thanks. Hello?" "Tezuka? It's me Oishi. When are we meeting again?"

"9:00 tomorrow." "Okay thanks, I just wanted to make sure." "Uh huh, bye Oishi." "Bye" 'He sure does worry quite a bit.' Tezuka thought.

No one knew they would have a very long day ahead of them the next day.

**Okay, So there it is! I know it was very short, I hope my next chapter will be longer. I might get some of it typed today or I might not. Who knows? **


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning _

Coach Ryuzaki, Tezuka, and Oishi were already outside waiting. "I hope this trip will go well." Oishi said.

"It will be great. Everyone will have a wonderful time." Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Just as long everyone is on their best behavior." 'Which probably won't happen' thought Tezuka.

Eiji arrived, looking dead. He certainly wasn't a morning person. Fuji arrived next. "Good morning everyone" the smiling Fuji said. He seemed perfectly awake in the morning. Soon after, everyone arrived. They were all outside waiting for their bus to take them to the airport.

When the bus arrived everyone put their suitcases and bags onto the bus and took their seats.

_On the bus _

"I can't wait till we get there!" Said Momo

"Yeah me either!"

"Would you guys shut up? You are being so loud."

"Aww Kaidoh, why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to be so stupid?"

The bickering went on for what seemed like forever until "BOTH OF YOU STOP" Tezuka shouted. Momo and Kaidoh started at their captain with faceless expressions.

Things were pretty quiet after. Most of them were asleep. "Neh so what are you looking forward to see when we get to San Francisco Tezuka?" Fuji asked

"The scenery." Tezuka replied curtly.

'Likes scenery' Inui scribbled onto a notebook.

"Look everyone were at the airport now." Taka said.

Once everyone had there suitcases checked in and they had to go through the x-rays. When they put their tennis bags through, an officer came over to them. "Excuse me, you are not allowed to have sports equipment carried onto the plane. You will have to put it below where the other luggages are."

"Okay." Ryuzaki said as they took the team's tennis gear to be put below the plane.

"Here are your plane tickets, DO-NOT-LOSE-THEM" she stated clearly.

"We will meet at the gate at 11:30. You can go look around to get anything else you need"

"Come on Ryoma lets go look at the shops." Said Momo

"Why would we shop at an airport?" Ryoma replied.

"Its fun"

"Whatever."

Ryoma and Momo walked into a shop. "Let's get some tennis magazines." Momo said.

Ryoma and Momo headed over to the magazine section. A woman came over to them. "Hello!"

"Uh, hello."

"Would you be interested in buying this charm? It's for good luck! You never know what bad things might happen!"

"...No thank you"

"Oh well your loss!" The woman said as she walked away.

"Well, she sure was... interesting." Momo said.

Momo and Ryoma walked out the store after buying a couple magazines. The two headed over to their gate. Everyone was at the gate waiting to board now. "Will rows 10-18 please board the plane." All the regulars and Coach Ryuzaki handed the stewardess their tickets.

"Nya I can't find my ticket! Where is it?" Eiji searched frantically.

"Where did you last see it Eiji?"

"I'm not sure"

"Didn't I say not to lose them?"

"You are going to be running laps when we get to America."

The plane was delayed 30 minutes for Eiji to find his ticket.

Everyone was searching for the ticket. 'I remember having it!' Eiji thought. Suddenly, Eiji saw what looked like his ticket on the other side of the room. "Aha!" But before he could get close enough, a janitor picked it up and put it in the trashcan.

"AHH" Eiji sprinted toward the janitor, jumping over chairs to cut time.

"Wait! Stop!"

"Huh?" The old Janitor turned around. Eiji crashed right into him.

"I'm sorry are you okay?"

"I think you threw away my boarding pass."

"Oh really? Well go see if you can find it here."

Eiji looked down in the trashcan, trying to find it. 'Gross. Why do I have to look in here? Wouldn't someone realize if they were throwing away a plane ticket?'

"Here it is! Thank you." Eiji sprinted back to the gate.

"I'm sorry for causing this much trouble."

"It's okay Eiji, just don't do it again." Coach Ryuzaki said.

Everyone finally boarded the plane. "These seats are comfy" Eiji said.

"Whoa look at this! There are small TVs under the seats! Oh hey and oh what's this! This is cool…"

'He better shut up soon or this will the last time he'll be on a plane' thought Kaidoh.

"How long is the plane ride?" Asked Fuji.

"It's around 11 hours." Oishi said.

"11 hours on a plane, that's a long time."

Once the plane took off, movies were playing on the TVs of the plane. Tezuka was reading. Oishi was sleeping. Fuji was watching a soap opera. Taka and Momo were watching the food channel. Ryoma was watching a tennis match. Kaidoh was watching some show about animals. Eiji was talking to Coach Ryuzaki. Inui was observing the things outside the plane.

**TBC... I ran out of ideas and decided to update. I will continue with them being on the plane for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

And so four hours had passed. "Right now it is 10:00 pm in Japan. Estimated time for destination will be around 7 hours." The captain had turned off the main lights on the plane so everyone could sleep. Oishi asked Inui, "Hey Inui, what time would it be now in San Francisco?"

"It would be 6 am there. It is a 16 hour difference."

"Oh wow" Said Oishi. Everyone went to sleep, getting rest for the next day.

_7 hours later _

"Excuse me, will everyone please put their seat belts on. Right now it is 1 pm here in California. Time in Japan right now is 5 am. We will be arriving at the airport in around 9 minutes." The regulars were still all sleeping. 'Poke Poke' The flight attendants woke them up.

"Once we land, we will go get our things and then a bus will take us to where we are staying. After that, were going to look around and get some lunch." Coach Ryuzaki said.

The plane landed smoothly onto the ground. "Thank you for flying with us. Have a nice a safe trip!" The captain said.

Once everyone got off the plane they headed to the luggage pick up area. (I forget what it is called!) Everyone waited for their things to come.

_A half an hour later _

"How long does it take to get our stuff!" Kaidoh said.

"There is a problem with the door below the plane. It may take a while. Sorry for the inconvenience." The speaker said

"What did they say?" Momo asked.

"They said there was a problem with getting the luggage and we will have to wait." Ryoma replied.

"Perfect, more waiting. We should have bought that charm Ryoma."

10 minutes passed, then 20, which soon became 30 minutes.

Finally, the machines started moving and suitcases and bags were coming out.

"There are our tennis bags." Inui noticed. Soon everyone had their things except... Tezuka. Poor Tezuka.

"Maybe someone stole his stuff!" Said Eiji.

"Nonsense, no one would do such a thing." Said Oishi.

"Well it could happen"

"Hey Tezuka isn't that your stuff." Fuji said, pointing to some guy with a tennis bag, obviously Tezuka's since it kind of said Saegaku and it had his name on it.

"Yes that is my bag. Fuji can I see your racket." Tezuka said.

"Sure."

Tezuka grabbed the racket and pulled out a tennis ball from his pocket and with that he threw the ball high up in the air and hit it towards the man. The ball went flying towards his head and they all saw him falling to the ground. The whole team ran towards him.

"I think you killed him." said Fuji.

"No, I didn't hit him that hard" Their down to earth captain said while staring down at the knocked out guy. Tezuka grabbed his stuff. "No one should ever steal from me." Everyone just stood there just imagining what would have happened if Tezuka did hit hard.

"Okay… everyone, now that we have that settled, let's get out of here. Coach Ryuzaki said, snapping them back to reality.

While most of the team was not fluent in English, they could still say some words and understand some. Probably only Ryoma could understand and talk well. "Where you guys headed?" asked the officer at the table as he looked at their passports. "Friends, for tennis." Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Okay, well hope you enjoy your trip here." The guy said, handing them back their passports.

There was a bus waiting for them outside. They all got in. It was only 20 minutes later until they arrived at a huge house, something like what Atobe would have lived in.

Once they got to the door, a man around 30 years old greeted them. "Hello! Come on in! Glad you could make it here." (He was speaking Japanese) "My name is Daniel Roberts you can all call me Dan"

The inside of the house was extravagant. The floors were made of marble. The ceiling had a glass chandelier and the walls were painted a light cyan color and made the house very bright. You could see the Golden Gate Bridge from outside the window and there was a very big pool and also a tennis court. Well not just one tennis court but many.

"Wow, that's a lot of tennis courts."

"When I have my friends come over, we like to play on the courts so I have quite a few."

"Mr. Roberts was a pro you see, he's the one I was talking about that owns the tennis club." Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Yes, feel free to use the courts anytime." Said Dan.

"Your rooms are all upstairs. You can go up there right now and to unpack your things. Well I must be going. I have a meeting to be at right now, sorry for leaving so soon. I will see you all later."

"Goodbye." Everyone said.

The room was VERY big. Just one room had 9 beds, one for each of them and the beds were not small either, they were all full sizes. There were 2 big screen TVs in the room, many chairs, couches, and tables. There were many other rooms connecting to where their bed rooms were. One could easily get lost.

Coach Ryuzaki was in a room on a different floor. She came upstairs to the guy's room. "Once you get your things unpacked come to the front door. We will go get some lunch."

"I'm not that hungry." Momo said. … Long silence.

"What happened to the Momo we knew and loved?" Eiji asked.

"What happened to that pig I knew and hated" said Kaidoh.

"His stomach probably has not adapted to our different time zones." Inui said.

"Let's head down stairs now." Tezuka said.

Once they were all outside, their bus took them to Fisherman's Wharf.

"This place is so cool." Eiji said.

"It's so crowded." Oishi said.

When they were walking a group of girls were looking at them. "Look at those guys over there, they are hott!" Ryoma heard what they were saying.

"Why are those girls looking at us? I wonder what they are saying" Taka said.

"I think I just heard one of them say those guys are hot. How are we hot? I mean Taka you aren't holding a racket or anything." Inui said.

They continued walking to a restaurant. "Do they have sushi here?" Momo asked.

"No I don't think they do." Coach Ryuzaki said.

The waitress took them to a table with 10 seats and handed them menus. One seat was empty. "Umm, why is there one seat left?"

They all looked around. "Where's Kaidoh?" Fuji asked.

"Did anyone see him leaving?" Coach Ryuzaki asked. Everyone shook their heads.

_Meanwhile_

"Where is everyone?" Kaidoh asked. Kaidoh was with the group one second and had to tie his shoe and when he looked up they were nowhere to be seen. Kaidoh was all alone and in a place he didn't know the language in.

Kaidoh was walking, trying to ask people if they seen a group of Japanese people walking. It probably wouldn't be hard to find them. "Eh 'scuse me. Group of Japanese people anywhere?" Kaidoh tried to ask. Some people just stared at him and then ran away.

_Back at the restaurant_

"What if he was kidnapped!" Eiji said.

"You have the craziest ideas Eiji." said Oishi

"Well I was right about Tezuka's luggage, what if I'm right about Kaidoh?"

"I'm sure Kaidoh would just get himself kidnapped." said Ryoma

"70 chance he just fell behind the group. 94 he will be back with us by the end of the day." said Inui

"Okay, we are going to go look for him after we eat, so let's hurry." Coach Ryuzaki said.

After they all were done eating they split up into groups of 3 to find Kaidoh. " We will meet back here in an hour. We all have our cell phones on so call when you have found him." Tezuka said. "KAIDOH where are you?" Everyone was calling his name.

Kaidoh looked like a lost puppy in the middle of the streets. He was walking down the sidewalk looking around until some bush thing went "ARHGHGH" and grabbed Kaidoh. "AHHH" Kaidoh screamed in a high pitched voice...who knew. Kaidoh almost had a heart attack. Turns out it was a guy that hides, pretending to be a bush and then jumps out at people. Kaidoh started yelling at him in Japanese, calling him a moron and cursing at him. Tezuka could hear shouting and he could make out that the person was speaking Japanese. Tezuka told Coach Ryuzaki and they went toward the shouting.

"Kaidoh" said Tezuka.

"Huh?" Kaidoh turned around to face his captain.

"What are you doing?"

"Erm ...I got lost and then I tried to find you guys."

"I mean what you are doing right now."

"I'm... talking to this guy."

"Let's go, I have to tell the rest of the team we found you."

"Your back Kaidoh!" Eiji said.

"We thought you were kidnapped!"

"More like just Eiji thought you were kidnapped." said Momo

"Okay everyone, lets head back to the bus, we've had a long day. We'll need some rest for tomorrow." Ryuzaki said.

_Several hours later_

"This room is so cool." said Taka

"And the beds are so soft!" said Eiji.

"Yes this room is nice." Fuji said while looking out the window.

"You should all be getting ready to go to bed. You don't want to be tired tomorrow." Tezuka said.

No one could get to sleep they were all wide awake. Eiji popped out of his bed and turned on the lights.

"Hey what are you doing Eiji?"

"Well since none of us can sleep how about we talk about our inner most feelings!"

"Are you crazy?" Kaidoh said.

"Fine how about we just talk."

Eiji went over to Kaidoh. "What's your favorite color?"

" Get away from me."

"Be that way." Eiji then walked over to Fuji. "What's your favorite color Fuji?"

"Its red."

"Why?"

Fuji turned his head to Eiji and looked him straight in the eye. "It's the color of blood."

"..." Eiji backed away from Fuji.

"I'm just kidding." Fuji said as he chuckled at the sight of everyone's faces.

"Hey Ochibi, who do you like?" Eiji asked as he went over to Ryoma.

"Nobody."

"Come on! You must like someone!"

"I bet it's Coach's granddaughter." Momo said.

Ryoma just ignored his team mates and turned away from them.

"Tezuka what are some of your other hobbies?" Eiji asked.

"Eiji you're running 50 laps tomorrow."

Tezuka made them all go to bed after even if they couldn't fall asleep. Eventually they all fell asleep. Momo was snoring so loud, it woke Ryoma up. 'I'm not going to get any sleep for two weeks am I? How long can someone last without sleep? I'm probably going to die.' Ryoma thought.

**TBC**

**There's chapter three! I'll try to update sometime this week again. Please review!**


End file.
